


Would You Like To See the Universe?

by ashesinyourhair



Series: SPN AU Fragments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Doctor Cas companion Dean, Superwho, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesinyourhair/pseuds/ashesinyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet that's sort of the end (/beginning) of an as-yet-unwritten AU piece in which Castiel is the Doctor and Dean is his companion. This particular ficlet was inspired by an AU meme by doomslock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like To See the Universe?

The Doctor sits on the neighboring bench, watching children slide and swing and climb the jungle gym, a contented smile on his face. Dean follows his gaze, and he wonders how many of those kids, how many people in this town, are alive right now because of the Doctor. The feeling of having played some small part in it sits warm and strange in his gut, and he finds himself smiling, too.

“Would you like to see the universe?”

Dean starts. “What?”

“The universe.” The Doctor looks over at him, a trace of a smile still curving his lips. “Space, all of it. Time, too. You said that, as a child, you liked to look up at the stars. I can take you to them, if you’d like.”

“You serious?” Dean asks, for the moment ignoring the odd little thrill that runs up his spine at the idea.

“Occasionally,” the Doctor replies. “At the moment, yes, I’m very serious.” As if to prove it, he drops the smile completely and adopts a solemn expression, though something still seems to dance in his eyes.

Dean glances away, looking back across the park, at the narrow streets and low buildings surrounding them. He looks down at his shoes, coated in dirt; at his hands, grease still caked under his fingernails from the car he’d been working on… was it seriously just that morning? He thinks about the shop, and Bobby, and about his apartment over the garage, and the bills he just paid and the ones that’ll come next month, and about Sammy out at Stanford, and about the star charts and telescope gathering dust in his closet because he couldn’t bear to sell them when he’d cleaned out the house. He thinks about saying no, and going back to his apartment and the shop, and looking up at the sky at night, and wondering.

“Yes,” he says.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. “Yes?”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Yeah, let’s go. Time and space. I’m in.”

“Well, then…” The Doctor gets up, then looks around as though confused for a moment until he spots the TARDIS up the street, waiting unnoticed in front of a closed-down appliance store. When he turns back to Dean, that ghost of a smile is playing over his lips once again. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted to tumblr.](http://asheswrites.tumblr.com/post/45680669734/would-you-like-to-see-the-universe)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I normally don't post pieces like this (bits of larger projects I may write) on AO3, but I'm thinking of writing more Doctor!Cas/companion!Dean because it's my *favorite thing*, and I'm interested in what people think. Also, I just rather like this piece. This was inspired by [one of doomslock's AU memes](http://doomslock.tumblr.com/post/31525757922).
> 
> (Also, I wasn't sure how to tag this properly, so suggestions are welcome.)


End file.
